Tortured Love
by simply.complicated1
Summary: It was pitch black and cold. She was tied to a wooden chair, blindfolded. She felt a breeze from her right and guessed there must have been a window. She heard a creak from her left, a door? Whats going on? Read and find out. please R&R rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Tortured Love**

_**Author's Notes: This is a requested DeiSaku fic for Cherryblossom93. Please read review and most of all enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1**

It was pitch black and cold. She was tied to a small wooden chair, blindfolded. She felt a breeze from her right and guessed there must have been a window. She heard a creak from her left, a door? She didn't know where she was or how she got there, all she knew was that she had fallen asleep in her own room surrounded and protected by the will of fire and those who carried it and now she was awake, fully alert, terrified and in unfamiliar surroundings, tied up and blindfolded.

"Who's there?" She called trying to keep the tremor from her voice. No answer. "Ino this isn't funny. Let me go. C'mon I'm sorry about calling you a pig earlier. Please tell me this is your doing Ino. Let me go...please?" her voice faded to a whisper, still no reply. Maybe the door didn't open she thought. She was immediately proven wrong when a light menacing chuckle broke the silence and there was a click to confirm the door being closed. She went rigid in her small uncomfortable seat, her body tensed, her mind went blank, she couldn't remember her kunoichi training for escaping a hostage situation, nor could she remember the most basic escape jutsu.

There were several footsteps. Then there was a light feathery almost gentle touch on her cheek, she flinched. There was another small chuckle.

"Oh come now my dear, I think I have something that will interest you." The voice was cold, dripping with venom, this thing that was talking to her was dangerous. She broke out in a cold sweat; she knew she was in trouble, so why couldn't she scream? Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she remember?

"So tense my flower, not to worry. All will be revealed soon enough." The voice hissed in her ear, this things cold breath sent a very uncomfortable shiver down her spine. She decided she had to do something, anything.

"Wh-Who are y-you? Wha-What do you want f-from me?" She mentally noted how weak and vulnerable she sounded. There was a snap of whatever it was' fingers and the door opened again. This time she could hear whimpers and muffled screams. Did she recognise that voice?

"Now my child, why don't you tell me a bit about your little Jinchuriki friend hmm?"

_Naruto? _"No, a leaf ninja never betrays a comrade!" She forgot how frightened she had been and immediately felt stronger, mentally at least, her chakra was somehow being depleted and at a rapidly increasing rate. There was another cold cackle.

"Fine have it your way." This stranger was toying with her. His voice became dismissive. His footsteps stopped behind her. She shuddered when he touched the blindfold and started untying it.

_It's letting me go? _She felt relieved by the thought but she also knew that if whoever this was had gone to such lengths to bring her here then she was probably in for a long, mentally scarring, night of torture. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She glanced around. She was right a very small barred window to her right and a door to her left; she also noted that the shimmering moon was her only light source. The sight in front of her though shocked her.

_Sensei? _ She blinked a few times not believing her eyes. _Genjutsu?_

"Now my little cherry blossom how about you tell me where the leaf village is hiding my kitsune hmm?"

_Naruto, it's you or Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry, but I can protect him now and then we can both protect you later. _Sakura lifted her head and looked straight at her former sensei, her eyes pleading him for forgiveness for what she was about to do. She was just about to speak to her kidnapper when she heard a muffled growl.

"Don't you dare Sakura Haruno!"

She lowered her head as the famous copy nin glared at her warning her not to say anything that could jeopardise her comrades safety.

"Alright sensei, I'm sorry" She lowered her head once again. Her kidnapper sighed in frustration.

"Get him out of my sight. Make sure to keep him alive, I'll need him later I think." With that her blindfold was put back on and her kidnapper left. A few moments later the door was opened and she heard two sets of footsteps leaving and she was alone again.

"Itachi-san how did it go?"

"Shut up Deidara, My eyes need to rest" He told the blonde as he walked by him.

"Itachi. Tell me how you tortured her. What did you show her using your ocular powers?"

"Leader-sama, I'm tired, I basically showed her, her sensei in danger. She almost broke but not quiet. I do have an idea of what to show her to make her break like a twig. However I must rest." With that The Akatsuki dispersed to their own rooms. Deidara however stayed outside the door for a few extra moments.

_Sakura...The quicker you tell them what they want to know the less torture you will go through my love. I will ensure they don't catch your friend. Please tell them what they want to know. _He turned and started towards his sleeping quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to get up. I was having problems with my computer and lost it so I had to re-type it. Disclaimer on first chapter. Gift fic for cherryblossom93. Please read review and most of all enjoy **_

The corridors were long, dark, quiet and to some extent creepy. However a particular blonde yawned as he exited one of many bathrooms in this huge hide out.

_Okay, can't sleep un. I've had a late night snack and I've been to the bathroom to wash up again yeah. Done an extra security check. What else to do when you can't sleep in this organisation un? I could check on Sakura in the cells un. No I can't Zetsu is on guard duty, He'll wonder why I'm down there un. She'll be fine. I mean it's not like she can escape yeah, those guys have her all tied up in chakra ropes. She'll be unconscious until Itachi can go back to her or Pein tells Konan to wake her up for food so she doesn't die un. _Despite the argument he seemed to be having to himself Deidara's feet were taking him to the lower ground where the dungeons were.

"Deidara what brings you down here?..._**Get back upstairs. You are not supposed to be here**_."

"I couldn't sleep and just came down to see if everything was alright yeah"

"We only have one prisoner at the moment Deidara-san..._**Get out of here and don't try my patience Deidara.**_"

"Why don't you go find a snack in the woods and I'll look after the dungeon cell for you yeah. You seem hungry un."

"Very perceptive Deidara but I don't think Leader-s..._**Shut up if I don't eat now. I'll eat the girl.**_"

"Go. I'll handle things here un. I'm awake and bored anyway."

"Very well Deidara..._**Do not screw up kid or believe me the consequences will not be good.**_"

With that Zetsu left Deidra in the huge dungeon alone with the unconscious prisoner so he could go eat. At first Deidara just stood outside her cell like it was any other prisoner he had ever stood guard forbut he found himself glancing at her more often for longer periods of time until he was staring at her.

_Her hair looks so vibrant and smooth. Those pure emerald eyes covered by the most fragile skin. Her lashes are so long. Her cheeks, that permanent soft pink that grazes them, makes her look like the most delicate porcelain. Her rosy pink lips look so soft and kissable. _He was suddenly interrupted by several sets of footsteps. _God damn shinobe un. _His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Leader-sama, Itachi-san." He greeted with a curt nod.

"What are you doing down here Deidara? Where is Zetsu?" Pein asked raising his eyebrow in frustration awaiting an answer.

"Zetsu was hungry and I was on my way back to my room after a midnight snack and he told me to watch the dungeon he was going into the woods for food before he ate the prisoner." _At least it wasn't a complete lie._ He glanced at the two men before him waiting for a reaction.

"Fine. Itachi if you will please." Pein used his chakra to release the seal and then unlocked the several locks.

"This will only take a few minutes." Itachi stated as he walked by the two men and into the cell, sharingan activated. He did several hand movements and Sakura stirred

. Divider .

She was awake again. It was still cold. It was still dark. She was still bound in some sort of chakra ropes. She still had her blindfold on. She sighed.

_I'm awake again. I have to figure out who my captors are. I have to figure out where I am. I have to figure out how to get me and Kakashi-sensei out of here._

"Ah you're awake my flower"

_It was him. He was back. How long had he been in the room with her? She didn't hear the door open so how long had he been there? Watching her sleep?_

"Now now child no need to ignore me. I think you know what I want. I also think you know what will happen if I don't get it."

"I will not tell you about Naruto. He is my friend, my comrade, a leaf shinobe."

"Then I suppose I have no other choice. Bring in our favourite little copy nin." His chuckle was cold and heartless.

_Kakashi sensei_. She couldn't see him like that again. "Please don't hurt him." She begged.

"S-saku-ra don't wo-rry abou-t me I'll be fine" Kakashi stuttered. Being a medic and knowing Kakashi for so long she began assessing him the best she could without her chakra and her sight.

_Okay his voice is raspy meaning his chakra is depleted and he is extremely thirsty. Judging by the smell they are not allowing him to shower and... blood... he's been bleeding or still is. It's either stopped or it's a small shallow wound._

She flinched suddenly as her blindfold was removed yet again all she could see was Kakashi in front of her. He was tied up with pure chakra. There was a large gash on his forehead that was still slowly weeping blood.

"Now where is my Jinchuriki hiding hmm?"

Sakura glanced at Kakashi. He meekly shook his head. "I won't tell you." Her voice was weak. Tears streamed her face. This was the worst torture she could go through and apparently her kidnapper knew this.

"My my I put you in your own personal hell and you still don't break. You would have made for an intriguing medic. Kabuto's apprentice maybe." Sakura's head hurt she couldn't think. Her eyes blurred she could hardly see. She was trying to block everything until she heard him shriek. Her head shot up and all too suddenly she was fully aware of the man in front of her who had just, from what she could tell, broke her sensei's ribs and punctured his lungs.

"No! Stop! Let me go! I have to heal him! Please! Not Kakashi-sensei!" She screamed as the tall dark cloaked figure continued to land fatal blows.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hush Sakura, we are protecting not only Naruto but our entire village and possibly the whole shinobe world. Keep strong, I'm proud of you." Kakashi's voice was barely a whisper. His breathing was laboured and Sakura knew that the simple task of breathing was causing so much unbearable pain for him.

"Stop this sensei. You can't do this. Please stop." On one hand Sakura was terrified about being left alone here and she really did not want to lose her sensei but he was in so much pain and she could not watch him suffer like this. "Kakashi-sensei stop hurting yourself." She choked on her words as tears left wet trails down her cheeks. He glanced up at her and gave him that half smile, she could tell by how his eyes wrinkled how much he was smiling, "Thank you Sakura. Be strong." He coughed up some blood and then fell limp onto the floor. "Kakashi-sensei" She whispered as she lowered her head and cried yet again.

_For a shinobe so strong and trained by one of the legendary three I am pathetic. I'm crying in front of an enemy who could kill me in one blow but would rather make me suffer. Should I tell him about Naruto before someone else gets hurt?_

"Now that was fun. So Sakura-chan care to share any information about your little nine tails vessel? Or am I going to have to torture you a little more?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" She whispered but her tone was ice cold she glared at this shadowy figure before her. "There is nothing you could do to me that will be worse than watching my sensei suffer at your hands."

"Oh but I think there is my dear." Her kidnapper clicked his fingers and the door was open and another body was tossed to the ground before the door was locked again. This person was also tied up in pure chakra and from what she could tell was being treated in the same manner they had been treating her sensei. A cloud had covered the moon and it was so dark she couldn't see a thing.

Sakura was terrified to open her mouth and ask who this next victim was. _It's not Naruto 'cause it's him they want information about. It's not Kakashi-sensei. _She winced slightly at the thought. She ran through a few more possibilities but the moon quickly appeared from behind the cloud and there on the floor already beaten half to death was Sasuke Uchiha. _No_

"I'll let you think about being a little more co-operative shall I" The dark silhouette walked towards her comrade and love and lifted him by the back of the neck and left her cell.

_Naruto what do I do? Please come and save me and whoever else this thing has trapped, _and again Sakura was unconscious.

. Divider .

Itachi left the cell. "Leader-sama this is going to take longer than I thought. She is not as easy to break as we thought she might be. Tsunade has trained her well. Being on a squad with Kakashi my younger brother and the demon fox vessel has made her mentally stronger. My ex comrades certainly know how to strengthen their genin. Squad seven were certainly powerful young shinobe."

"Very well Itachi you are dismissed come to my office when you are ready to continue." Pein told him walking away heading back up towards the main floor of the base.

Once their leader was away Itachi turned to Deidara. "Why are you still here?"

"Itachi please, get whatever information you need from her quickly. I can't stand to see her suffer." With that Deidara left and he too started towards the main floor of the hide out.

_Deidara and Sakura? Not possible. I need sleep more than I thought._


End file.
